


Strange New Dawn

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Crimson Flower, F/F, Girl Penis, Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Edelgard, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Edelgard enjoys some previously unthinkable sex one bright morning.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	Strange New Dawn

Edelgard was never going to have children. Why would she inflict such cruelty on them? If they'd been born without a Crest, they'd be cast aside or experimented upon. If born with one, they'd be pressured into continuing the millennia-old breeding program that left broken marriages and broken families in its wake.

Edelgard tossed aside the blanket, sat up on the edge of her bed, feet on the ground, and breathed in deeply. She raised herself slowly, the round bulk of her pregnant belly weighing her down a bit.

As she was walked towards the vast Imperial wardrobe, Edelgard discarded her nightgown - an ugly, shapeless thing that sufficed to keep her warm and cover the bountiful curves of her pregnant body. She didn't mind wearing it - much - but she was also glad she'd only have to wear it for about another month or so.

The inside of the wardrobe was just depressing. The tailors had done their level best to make maternity wear fit for an Emperor, but it was simply never going to work. The soft, swelling lines of her body were never going to be seen as authoritative and powerful, so most of Edelgard's clothes were designed to hide her pregnant belly. Which was increasingly impossible. She had half a mind to simply remain naked for the day. It'd be more dignified.

Another reason to remain naked soon presented itself. Warmth flooded into Edelgard's body when she felt Byleth press against her back, felt her strong arms embrace her, felt her delicate fingers caressing her pregnant belly.

"Woke me up," Byleth muttered, in a voice that made Edelgard doubt she was actually awake.

"I didn't mean to," said Edelgard.

"'S fine." Edelgard felt Byleth's lips brush ever so gently against the back of her neck and shivered with delight. "This is nicer than any dream."

Edelgard felt herself becoming increasingly aware of Byleth's soft, bare breasts pressing against her back, and the woman's slowly hardening cock against her buttocks. She found herself getting flushed. A blush was most certainly spreading across her cheeks, and a certain aroused wetness was spreading between her legs.

"Perhaps," Edelgard said with a carefree airiness she didn't feel, "it was something of a mistake to get out of bed so early."

"Oh?" said Byleth, planting a soft kiss on Edelgard's left shoulder. "Still sleepy after all?"

"No."

Edelgard tried to turn quickly on her toes, but the bulk of her belly got in the way and Byleth was forced to step back to make room. Edelgard embraced her love and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't some light, gentle caress of the lips. Edelgard kissed Byleth hard, their mouths pressed together. Driven by her mounting desire, Edelgard slipped her tongue out of her own mouth and pushed against Byleth's mouth. Within moment's, Byleth's lips and Edelgard's tongue slipped inside to dance with Byleth's. 

They stood there for who knew how long, their naked bodies pressed together in a fierce embrace. Edelgard's large, round belly, grinding against Byleth's flat stomach, Edelgard's swollen, milk-filled breasts squashed against Byleth's much larger ones. As their tongues tasted one another in the heated space between their lips, Edelgard became aware of Byleth's increasingly rigid length pressing against her own soft curves. Her right hand drifted down Byleth's bare back, rounded her body, and slid down between her love's legs, caressing Byleth's hot, hard cock in the palm of her hand. Byleth whimpered with arousal as Edelgard moved her hand ever so lightly across Byleth's shaft.

"You... said something about the bed?" Byleth whispered.

"Indeed."

Edelgard's hand slipped away from Byleth's cock to grasp her hand. She strode boldly past her, almost - but not quite - dragging her along back to the bed. She sat Byleth down on the edge of the bed, and spread her legs. For a moment, Edelgard couldn't help but admire the sight of her love. There was something about the clash between the curves of her large, soft breasts, and her rigid length of her thick cock that always tickled her in a way she couldn't quite define.

But she wasn't here just to admire the view. Edelgard knelt down between her love's spread legs. Putting her hands on Byleth's thighs, Edelgard rubbed her pregnant belly against her love's womanly cock.

"Look at what you've done to me," Edelgard purred, watching the blush spread across her love's face, and hearing her breath become heavy with lust. "This big belly is all your fault, you know."

Byleth nodded mutely.

"Without you, this never would've happened," the Emperor stated, grinding her pregnant curves against her former teacher's dick. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I think I... might," Byleth managed.

"You might, at that," Edelgard admitted. "A little."

Edelgard lowered herself, dragging her pregnant belly down's Byleth's twitching cock all the way. Already, the tip of her purple head glistened with precum. Without thinking, Edelgard leaned over her love's dick and let her tongue slip out of her mouth to lap of Byleth's pleasure. The taste was always strange to her. She didn't much care for it, but she also loved it because it was Byleth's.

Edelgard licked Byleth's purple head, then dragged her tongue up and down her feminine member. She lapped at her love's cock over and over again, coating her hard flesh in her glimmering saliva. Once or twice, Edelgard's lips caressed Byleth's balls, simply to hear her squeal with pleasure.

Once Edelgard judged Byleth's cock to be nice and slick, she dragged her tongue up the woman's shaft one more time and placed one delicate little kiss on its sensitive tip. Edelgard then grabbed her swollen, milky breasts, and placed Byleth's achingly hard cock between them. As she pushed her soft mounds against her love's rigid length, a few droplets of milk spilled from her dark nipples.

"Look at them," Edelgard said, half amused, half in wonderment. "My breasts have grown so much these past several months your dick could get lost between them. Which I am sure you enjoy," she added with a mischievous grin.

"You're very right," Byleth breathed.

Edelgard chuckled at the yearning in Byleth's voice even as the sound made her pussy grow wetter. But Byleth's obvious desire for the pleasure of her breasts was perhaps only matched by Edelgard's desire to pleasure her with her breasts. Keeping her bare tits pressed tightly against her love's cock, Edelgard started moving her milky mounds up and down Byleth's shaft.

Lustful moans started spilling from Byleth's lips almost instantly, and her naked body trembled with lust. Edelgard couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips even if she'd wanted to. She kept rhythmically stroking her love's cock with her breasts, moving them up and down her saliva-slicked shaft over and over again. She loved the way Byleth's cock felt between her tits. Hot and hard and throbbing with lust, it burned beautifully against the soft, sensitive skin of her curves.

Edelgard smoothly increased her pace, fucking her love's cock with her tits ever faster. Before long her breasts bounced up and down Byleth's aroused shaft so violently that drops of milk sprayed everywhere, landing mostly on Byleth's flat stomach. For a moment, Edelgard felt the wild impulse to lick her own milk off of Byleth's warm skin, but she suppressed the instinct almost at once. If she'd shifted her attention to lapping up her milk, she wouldn't be able to pleasure her love with her breasts quite as hard. So she resolved to ignore the pale drops milk leaking from her dark nipples even as she squeezed more and more milk out of her breasts in an attempt to hug Byleth's cock as tightly with her tits as she could manage.

Byleth's breath had detiorated into an incoherent mess of lustful moans and deep, heavy longfuls of air. Edelgard felt her love starting to buck against her swollen tits, thrusting her hips against her in an effort to fuck her milky mounds. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to Byleth's lustful thrusting, driven mostly by her primal need for pleasure. Even so, Edelgard resolved to move in time with her as best as she could, dragging her breasts down her shaft every time Byleth thrust up with her womanly cock.

"E... El..." Byleth whimpered.

Edelgard laughed when she heard Byleth groan deeply with pleasure and felt her cock throbbing violently between her tits. Cum soared from her love's shaft and splattered all across Edelgard's pale face and breasts. In response to Byleth's orgasm, Edelgard kept fucking her with her tits, rubbing her curvaceous mounds against her climaxing cock in an effort to pour ever more pleasure into her shuddering body. Byleth moaned and panted, her shaft painting Edelgard's face, neck, and breasts with her orgasmic seed. The noise of her blissful pleasure and the feeling of her cum on her skin drove Edelgard frantic and if anything she rubbed her tits against her love's cock even harder than before, determined to make Byleth feel so pleasure forever, if she could manage it.

But of course she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she would wish otherwise, Byleth's orgasm slowly passed. It calmed down in shakes and shivers, her shaft still squeezing out a few drops of cum to ooze down Edelgard's pleasure-stained breasts.

Edelgard breathed out slowly, and only now became aware of how hard her heart was hammering in her breast, how hot her pussy burned. Her upper body was a completely cummy mess, globs of semen oozing down her skin everywhere. She rubbed her hands across her cum-coated tits, and couldn't help but feel a certain perverse delight in how filthy her love's pleasure felt between her elegant fingers. She moved her hands down, rubbing Byleth's seed all over her pregnant belly. She wasn't really sure why she did so, save for the strange desire to feel her love's seed all over her pregnant curves.

Edelgard looked up at Byleth and something primal burned in her eyes. She'd loved the feel of her cock against her skin, loved the way her pregnant body still pleasured her, even loved the way her semen fouled her pale skin. But now she required... more. And, fortunately for her, even though Byleth had already spent herself between her breasts, her cock was still deliciously hard.

Edelgard rose to her feet. Months ago, she would've straddled Byleth and fucked her face to face, but her hugely pregnant bulk made that impractical. With only a mild pang of regret, Edelgard turned her back to her love. She reached down and grabbed Byleth's dick, shining and sticky with saliva, milk, and cum. Byleth grunted as Edelgard gripped her shaft, but otherwise didn't react. Slowly, Edelgard lowered her gravid body towards Byleth's member, aiming it carefully at her pregnant pussy.

A pleasured moan tore from Edelgard's throat as she lowered herself onto Byleth's cock and felt her love rise deep into her body. Edelgard sat down in Byleth's lap, and remained still. She enjoyed feeling her love's full length inside of her tight, and dripping pussy. She hadn't always. Reason had told her that there'd be no real harm in Byleth fucking her, but her emotions had taken a while to catch up. It had taken her _some time_ before she'd allow Byleth to come inside of her, and longer still before she'd **wanted** Byleth to come inside of her.

Now? Edelgard caressed her soft, round belly gleaming with cum. Now she kind of regretted waiting so long. The waiting had been necessary, of course, but... well...

At least she could make up for lost time now.

Edelgard forced herself into motion, moving up and down Byleth's shaft. The moment she did so, she could feel her love thrusting her hips to fuck her. Once, Edelgard might've bounced up and down Byleth's dick like a wild animal, but her pregnant body had grown too heavy for that. Now she bounced up and down Byleth's dick with slightly more restraint.

But even though she couldn't move quite as intensely as she'd had before Byleth had fucked a baby into her belly, Edelgard nevertheless felt pleasure spreading all through her naked body. Her breath deepened as her lungs filled with lust, and her skin burned with delight, as her aroused pussy slid up and down Byleth's shaft.

Edelgard and Byleth quickly worked themselves into a rhythm, bouncing and fucking. Every time Edelgard lowered her body into Byleth's lap, Byleth thrust upwards, filling her with the full length of her cock. Pleasured moans spilled from Edelgard's lips one after the other as she felt her love's rigid heat rub along her tight inner walls.

They moved together almost as one being. The noise of their lustful moaning filled the bedroom until it was impossible to tell their voices from one another. Edelgard felt her body moving ever more by instinct, fucking Byleth easily. Her pregnancy only got in the way in the purely mechanical sense. For everything else, it was the same as before. Her heavily pregnant body didn't get in the way of the pleasure she got from Byleth fucking her, or the joy she took in Byleth's own pleasure. In a way, her pregnancy only made their sex that much sweeter. They fucked because they wanted to fuck - for no other reason than out of a deep desire to pleasure each other.

And what pleasure! Edelgard found herself panting and moaning as she moved on Byleth's dick. Without noticing, without thinking, Edelgard found herself bouncing on Byleth's cock as she had done before, as a wild animal, as though her heavy, pregnant curves didn't slow her down at all. Her swollen tits swung up and down as she rode her love hard, spilling droplets of milk everywhere. Even a few drops of Byleth's cum were shaken free from her skin and splattered across the floor.

Pleasure burned in Edelgard's veins and danced on her skin. She moaned lasciviously, and moved with wild abandon. She slammed down into her love's lap hard and fast, forcing Byleth's beautiful cock deep inside of her as often as she could manage. With every thrust of Byleth's member deep into her pregnant pussy, another fiery wave of pleasure roared through Edelgard's naked body.

Edelgard could feel her orgasm approaching, growing just beneath the fiery pleasure that ravaged her curvaceous body. Her breath became a series of desperate gasps as she fucked her love hard, willing herself to come. Every time she thrust down on Byleth's cock she felt like it might be the one to drive her over the climactic edge and make her orgasm bloom within her excited body. But she just... wasn't... _quite_... there yet.

Byleth grunted deeply and thrust into her hard, her hips slamming against Edelgard's ass. Edelgard moaned obscenely when she felt her love's cock throb orgasmically a second time, felt her cum flooding into her pussy. It was the one thing she'd needed. Edelgard threw her head back and screamed her bliss as she came. Her orgasm soared through her, made all the more intense and delicious every time Byleth pumped still more of her seed into her pregnant body.

Milk spilling from her full, swaying breasts, Edelgard kept bouncing up and down in Byleth's lap all through her orgasm because she didn't know how to stop. All she knew was the glorious bliss filling every inch of her large, curvy body. She didn't know how long her orgasm lasted. It might as well have been forever. She hoped it would. She would always enjoy this dark, primal, rapturous joy her love gave.

But eventually, slowly, almost painfully, Edelgard's orgasm passed and she found herself sweating and panting in Byleth's lap. She leaned back heavily against her love and felt Byleth embrace her from behind. She smiled faintly, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm, the feeling of Byleth's cock still inside of her, of Byleth's gentle hands on her pregnant belly. Only one thing was still missing.

Edelgard turned her head and Byleth's lips on her own.

It was a slow, gentle kiss. For this brief, blissful moment on the other side of their shared orgasms, they could enjoy their kiss for what it was without any urgency or any desire for anything more.

"I need a bath," Edelgard declared when they finally broke apart.

Edelgard stood up with some regret. She disliked feeling her love's womanhood slip out of her pussy, though she did experience some delight in feeling her cum oozing out from between her folds.

"We both do, I think," said Byleth. "So let's share one."

Share one? A smile played on Edelgard's lip. With the mood they were both in, a shared bath would take much longer than necessary and would likely leave them both even filthier than they'd been when they got in.

"Sounds lovely. Let's do it," Edelgard replied.


End file.
